Nunethical
by lizteroid
Summary: Sister Mary Eunice has been admitted to the Infirmary after a suspicious meeting with the Monsignor, and only now, after days has she awoken, with a suspicious secret of her own. Rated T, there is a possibility it will change. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_ **This is based loosely upon an idea a friend and I formed whilst watching the scene between Eunice and the Monsignor when she's packing away Sister Jude's belongings to be donated to charity, and she tells the Monsignor she'd help him get to Rome, via any means possible/necessary.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

She could hear voices, familiar voices, not too far from her. Sister Mary Eunice was slowly regaining her consciousness, she could tell it was Arthur Arden, the other voice she had not heard in such a long time, not with the same character it had once possessed. Sister Jude. The young blonde's eyes rolled beneath her lids as she tried to master control over her body, willing herself to open her eyes and gaze around, wherever she was.

Finally, she mustered enough strength and some confidence to crack her eyes open only slightly to spy on where she was residing. The Infirmary. She followed the voices, seeing Arthur speaking with Jude by the door. Jude was back in her habit, what was happening? Softly, Mary Eunice drew her tongue across her lower lip to moisten it, as she felt her eyes rolling in their sockets, not quite ready to open wider yet. She heard the conversation between Jude and Arden cease, and within seconds the doctor was at her bedside.

"Sister, Sister can you hear me?" he questioned lightly, not wanting to raise his voice. Before he glanced over his shoulder to Jude, who was standing at the foot of the bed, an arm slung over herself, her free hand resting against her chin as she looked on worriedly to her younger charge. Glancing back to Eunice, Arden grasped at her wrist, checking her pulse against his wristwatch before he pulled on his stethoscope to check her heart rate. It was thready. Once again, he spoke to her directly, "Sister, can you hear me?"

"Ye-yes, Doctor..." her sweet voice responded. She sounded weak, but she continued, "Wh-what happened?"

"Oh, thank Heavens!" Sister Jude sighed gladly. She had been praying for Sister Mary Eunice's recovery, and hearing her reply to Dr. Arden's question, her prayers had been answered.

"Can you open your eyes, Sister?" Arthur questioned gently, "Sister, can you open your eyes?"

Swallowing, her throat was dry. Once again she slipped her tongue out to moisten her lower lip before she allowed her eyes to flutter open tenderly. Cracking mere fractions each time until she finally managed to open her eyes, frowning against the light. Her eyes were sensitive to its brightness. Eunice had to close them again quickly, "I'm sorry, Doctor." she stated gently, before trying again, this time opening them fully, blinking several times as she looked first to Sister Jude and then to Arden, wearing his white lab coat. The light was reflecting from his lapel, bouncing directly back into the blonde's face, and it was then she leaned up shakily and heaved, vomiting on the floor beside her bed, causing Arthur to stumble backwards.

Sister Jude placed her hand over her chest in shock as the younger blonde emptied what was left in her stomach. Glancing to Arden, she shook her head, "She needs to stay here, Doctor. She needs rest and medication. I trust the Monsignor requested that was given when she was admitted here, to the Infirmary...?"

"Of course, Sister. The Monsignor was all too plain with his requests for our dear Sister Mary Eunice. He told me she required urgent attention, so we brought her here." Arthur announced before he turned back to his patient, swallowing a little as he stepped closer to her again, "Sister...Sister, you're very weak, can one of the other Sisters at least bring you some soup?" he suggested, "You should eat." he told her.

"What happened to me, Doctor Arden?" Eunice questioned gently, her eyes open only halfway as she gazed up at him.

With Mary Eunice's question, he felt Jude crane her neck, she too had no idea as to what had happened with Eunice to require her stay at the Infirmary, "You had a dizzy spell, Sister." Arden began, "The Monsignor tried to catch you, but you fell too suddenly, hit your head."

"I-is that all, Doctor?" Eunice questioned lightly, she was feeling different now, not like before. Something had most definitely changed within her.

Arden was feeling some slight pressure, he wanted to tell Eunice and Jude alike what had happened, but her couldn't do it with Jude practically breathing down his neck, "Y-you should rest, Sister. I'll ask Sister Teresa to clean this mess up and bring you something to eat." he gave a nod before once again checking Eunice's pulse and touching her shoulder, "I'll be back to check on you later."

As Dr. Arden left, Jude waited a few moments before grabbing at a towel and placing it onto the floor to clear Eunice's unfortunate mess before she moved to her bedside, still weary of the younger nun sleeping there, "Mary Eunice...it is you, isn't it?" she questioned lightly, only to be certain the Devil had left the young woman's body, moved on to another host they were not to have to bother with, "Sister, I know you can hear me, please answer me."

Awakening slowly, Eunice glanced up at her once-beloved mentor, "Oh, Sister Jude..." she trailed off, "I'm sorry. Please, for-forgive me. Can you?" the sweet nun asked of her. And, Jude was assured, the Devil had given up on this host, He had cracked her soul open and left it for dead almost. But, Sister Mary Eunice had been saved. Glancing tenderly to Jude, Mary Eunice shakily grabbed at her hand, "Please Sister, tell me what happened."

"The Monsignor..." Jude began, somewhat shaky with her details, but she forged herself to go on, "He rid you of that foul thing that was inside of you. You're free now, my child."

"And, Dr. Arden...?"

"He's been here every single day." Jude nodded, "Nursing you back. He has assured me his feelings for you are strictly pure but I see through his game."

"Doctor Arden has always taken care of me." Eunice announced softly, nodding a little before she felt that similar queasiness returning, and she paled.

Jude snatched the basin from the side-table and thrust it into Mary Eunice's lap, in case she required it again. Sister Jude stood and sighed a little, "Arden will be back shortly, he'll bring you something to eat, I'm sure. I have to call the Monsignor, tell him you've woken. He's been worried about you."

Eunice just nodded as she watched Jude leaving the Infirmary. Glancing around, she saw the other nuns busying around at the opposite end of the hall, seeing to patients there as she lay in the same bed, glancing up at the crucifix upon the barren wall, before she heard Arthur returning, with a tray. Sister Mary Eunice glanced upon the tray, spying flashes of the steaming bowl of soup, the two slices of bread from the bakery and the shot.

"Now, I'm going to medicate you, Sister. It'll give your body time to recuperate before you are able to move around again." Arthur explained, placing down the tray on the side-table, reaching for the shot and holding it up as he glanced to Eunice, "I just need your arm, Sister." readying the cotton wool.

"No, Doctor, don't...I-I don't want to be medicated." she shook her head in slight protest, looking up at him her brows raised and furrowed, pleading with him.

"At least allow me to draw a blood sample, that way I can be able to isolate any bacteria you may have contracted during your stay." he raised his brows, now pleading with her. He only wanted to help her.

Apprehensively, Sister Mary Eunice offered her arm to the good doctor. He sterilised the area before pricking the skin and drawing up a vial of blood from her arm. He set down the needle before placing another cotton ball onto the site he had jabbed, placing some slight pressure there, "Thank you, Sister." he smiled to her, gently pushing back her blonde hair from her face, "Now, you must eat. Doctor's orders." he said, placing the tray of soup and bread onto her lap, after shuttling the basin to the side, "I'll will inform you of any updates." he smiled before rounding her bed and striding away.

Her voice came out croaky as she called to him, "You won't need to test that, Doctor Arden...I already know what you'll find."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_ **This is based loosely upon an idea a friend and I formed whilst watching the scene between Eunice and the Monsignor when she's packing away Sister Jude's belongings to be donated to charity, and she tells the Monsignor she'd help him get to Rome, via any means possible/necessary.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

Sister Mary Eunice's stay in the Infirmary was prolonged due to her condition. She had been right in predictions of what Dr. Arthur Arden would find when he tested her blood. Her estrogen levels would be higher, as would her white blood cell count. She was producing more blood now, and would do so for a long time. Seeing Arthur returning with extra pillows and blankets for her made her smile softly. She had regained most of the strength she had lost during her unconscious phase after the exorcism, and she was able to prop herself up now.

As Doctor Arden sat beside her, she gave a gentle smile and looked over him, "Thank you Doctor, I can't tell you how grateful I am to you. Both you and Sister Jude for forgiving me everything that happened during the time..." she trailed off as Arden placed his hand over hers. Glancing down to his hand, Eunice sighed before she looked back up at him, "I really am sorry, Doctor Arden."

Arthur inhaled shakily before allowing his breath to expel equally as shakily as he'd drawn it in. He nodded and moved his thumb over the skin on the back of her hand, stroking it to assure her all was fine between them. Arden took a moment before he finally asked her, "H-how did you know, Sister?"

"About what, Doctor?" she asked, wide eyed.

"Your...current condition, Sister."

Sister Mary Eunice allowed her gaze to drop then, looking to her lap, she gave a slow nod, "Oh..." she swallowed and sighed, "When you left to bring the soup...Sister Jude stayed, we talked a little. She told me it had been a few weeks since the Monsignor...performed the exorcism. I suppose I pieced it together; the-the time frame...the vomiting..." she gazed up at Arthur and bit her lip, tears were forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Come now Sister, I assure you there is no reason to cry..." he offered out a handkerchief to dab her eyes with, but she turned away.

"This child, Doctor..." she whimpered, "This child will be born against the Church..." she turned back now to look at him, her tears had spilled onto her cheeks, her voice was shaky, "Out of wedlock and as a result of breaking vows to God." she inhaled, her breath caught in her throat and she swallowed, "I took his virtue, mine too has gone, Doctor..." she let out a sob, "I don't know what to do...the Monsignor, he...he doesn't know...?"

"No, the Monsignor does not know of anything, other than you are awake. And yet, he has not had the decency to pay you a visit."

"Please, Doctor, you mustn't be angry with the Monsignor. It was not his fault" she quickly stated before continuing, "And, and...don't tell him. I would hate for him to be distracted from his work with the Church." Sister Mary Eunice pleaded with Arden, her eyes wide, "I know how much it means to him." she nodded and lowered her gaze to her lap, sighing.

"Of course, little Sister." Arden nodded and placed his hand over hers once more, smiling down to her.

* * *

"I suggest you and I have a little chat, Father." Arden stated as he barged into the room in which Timothy had been stationed. Looking across the room, Arthur saw the Monsignor genuflecting at his makeshift pulpit, rosary in hand as he kissed each of the beads around it.

"Doctor Arden, what is the meaning of this...?" the Monsignor rose from his kneeling position, holding onto the rosary as he glared at Arden.

"You, Monsignor." Arden began, advancing into the room, closing the door behind himself as he glared to Timothy, "You played exorcist with our dear Sister Mary Eunice, and had the audacity to put her there in the Infirmary under my supervision...for two weeks, Timothy!" Arden was furious with the man he'd originally bribed to provide him with his experimentation specimens, "That sweet nun almost died because of you! And you haven't even bothered to pay her a visit. You know quite well she is awake, Father."

Glaring at Dr. Arden through the lenses of his spectacles, the Monsignor frowned, as he stuttered, trying to compose himself enough to structure a sentence. To no avail. He shook her head and sighed, reaching up to remove his thick tortoise-shell glasses before he slumped himself down on the edge of the bed, not able to provide an answer or response as to why he had not yet paid a visit to Sister Mary Eunice.

Seeing that Timothy was struggling, Arden scoffed, turning and left the room, slamming the door in his wake. Looking to his now healed hands, Timothy could make out the glossiness of the scars where the new skin was forming from his ordeal. He frowned, rubbing his thumb over his palm before he spoke out into the gloom, "I freed her soul from that...parasite!" he spat out, again shaking his head, "And yet..." he glanced up at the wall, "She took my virtue. The Devil corrupted her..."

Timothy stood, making his way to the door, his feet had not yet fully heeled, so he found himself shuffling still. Throwing open the door, he called out to Arden, "With the power of the exorcism, I am still weary to approach her, Doctor. Tell me, she has reverted back to her ways prior to her...condition?" he asked, looking to Arden hopefully.

"Of course, Monsignor. Sister Mary Eunice has been asking for you...for your forgiveness." Arden nodded before dismissing the conversation as over, and leaving Timothy alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note:_ **This is based loosely upon an idea a friend and I formed whilst watching the scene between Eunice and the Monsignor when she's packing away Sister Jude's belongings to be donated to charity, and she tells the Monsignor she'd help him get to Rome, via any means possible/necessary.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

He had finally decided to pay Sister Mary Eunice a visit. It was in fact, due to Dr. Arden guilting him into seeing her. The young nun had awoken from the slumber that had taken her in for over two weeks, and all she had spoken about was of the Monsignor. And now, here he was. Timothy lingered in the doorway of the Infirmary, weary about stepping inside and greeting the blonde whom he had finally rid of the demon residing within her. He had saved her.

The Monsignor watched as nurses bustled about, seeing to the other patients in the Infirmary, but he had yet to step over the threshold to see the young sister. Timothy sighed, glancing along the hall to the end bed, seeing the crucifix hanging up on the bland wall, its presence hanging there, somewhat ominously given the recent events at Briarcliff Manor. He took a step forwards before shaking his head and turning away from the doorway. He couldn't do it, not just yet.

He stepped back out into the corridor, standing in the midst of the late afternoon gloom and the cries from the patients being locked back in their cells. He was standing in that exact spot. He could see the scene unraveling before him, it was like an outer-body experience for him. His mind's eye was replaying what had happened those weeks ago in that very place.

Timothy could see her form pressed back against the wooden railing, the only barrier blocking her from life and death, from tumbling to her demise. They had finished their discussion of how he was planning on killing her, the Devil that hosted upon that sweet nun's soul had encouraged him, wanted him to do it, to prove his character. Timothy had not wanted to do it, even when she had run him up against the pillar, jamming him between the wooden carving and her body, she was not the simple and weak Sister Mary Eunice he had first made an impression upon. This being was strong, powerful, and he saw his chance to quash that when she had backed up. The Devil had retreated, as Mary Eunice's character had shone through, beating the Devil down for one final time.

_"Then let go of me, Sister..." he had told her, seeing her peeling her hands off of his nightrobe and stepping away from him, holding her hands up in surrender._

Instead of pushing her over the balcony and allowing that sweet nun to fall to her death, the Monsignor had made a rash decision. He had whipped the crucifix from his pocket and grabbed at Sister Mary Eunice, turning her before pressing the cross against the delicate skin on her forehead as he began to mutter the words of the Rites of Exorcism, muttering them into her ear.

_"Let your mighty hand cast him out of your servant..." he continued, "I command you, unclean spirit, whoever you are, along with all your minions now attacking this servant of God..." his tone was getting stronger, more stern as he continued to perform the exorcism single-handedly upon Sister Mary Eunice. She was getting weaker, he could feel it. The exorcism was working, "...nor shall you be emboldened to harm in any way this creature of God..." _

_It was at that moment, when Dr. Arden had stepped out from his office on the ground level that Sister Mary Eunice passed out, her body fell limp before the Monsignor, but he continued. He watched as in seemingly slow motion, her body fell to the ground, Timothy's arm wrapped around her before he continued with the exorcism. Arthur rushed up the stairs, taking two, even three in his stride, to get to his sweet nun._

Timothy had to step back, allowing his eyes to close. His visions were haunting him now, and he had to support himself against the wall, tearing his eyes from the spot in which she had gone down. The same spot in which he had contemplated in releasing her soul, allowing her to fall those three storeys to her death. It would have left her with a broken spine, a cracked skull perhaps, she had been right, it would have been bloody.

_"Sister, little Sister, can you hear me?" Arden was at her side, she was not responsive. Checking her vitals, Arden then turned up at Timothy, "What have you done to her...?" he frowned, almost allowing a sob to escape._

_"I released her from the grasp of Satan, Doctor." Monsignor replied, "It was for the greater good..." he nodded curtly._

_"You believe this was the greater good, Father?!" Arden was in a state of utter disbelief, "Her pulse is almost non-existant! She needs urgent medical attention." shaking his head, he turned back to Sister Mary Eunice and scooped her up carefully. Even in his elder years, he was still as strong as his S.S days, the adrenaline rush urged him onwards with her body hanging limply from his arms. He watched as Arden carried her back, into the Infirmary with such urgency._

Turning back, he glanced to the doorway of the Infirmary, sighing. It was time. He had to visit Sister Mary Eunice, it was the very least he could do. Bracing himself, fixing his cassock, he brought himself to step over the threshold now, and enter the Infirmary. There, he exhaled shakily. The images were running through his mind still as he approached her bedside.

Arriving there, he saw that the blonde was asleep, a deep slumber. Timothy did not want to wake her, as he leaned over her to check she was sleeping, she awoke. Sister Mary Eunice had sensed some presence was there, and had hoped it would be Dr. Arden, alas, she awoke face to face with the Monsignor.

"Sister..." he leaned back, straightening, "It's wonderful you are back with us." he nodded awkwardly, somewhat fearing of what she may say. He did need any further guilt upon his soul.

"Father..." she choked out, her eyes stung already with the tears that were forming, "Forgive me, Monsignor..." she gazed up at him, wide eyed.

Timothy nodded, yet as Mary Eunice propped herself up and her blonde tresses tumbled over her shoulders, he stumbled backwards. The images of that evening unfolding clear as day in his mind. She had removed her wimple, allowing those blonde locks free from their confines after she had proceeded to straddle him. It was still too close for him. Timothy had to leave.

"You are...forgiven, my daughter." he nodded swiftly, "But, I must leave Briarcliff for a while, I have to complete God's work elsewhere. I will inform Sister Jude, upon my return..." he trailed off, not abe to complete his sentence before he left. It had been just a fleeting visit, but he just could not handle seeing her again, and so soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note:_ **This is based loosely upon an idea a friend and I formed whilst watching the scene between Eunice and the Monsignor when she's packing away Sister Jude's belongings to be donated to charity, and she tells the Monsignor she'd help him get to Rome, via any means possible/necessary.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

Several weeks had passed and Sister Mary Eunice was back up on her feet, working as usual. Sister Jude had been keeping a close and watchful eye over her, she did not want the young nun to over-exert herself, and Dr. Arden saw that she did not. The young blonde was just overcoming the normalities of the nausea that had haunted her since the very early stages of her first trimester, and she had finally regained the weight back in her face after it had drained, leaving her gaunt looking, yet now she was glowing once again, almost angelically, a reminder of her once effervescent, pre-possession self.

As she bustled about the common room, tidying away books and chess pieces, Sister Jude entered, that God-awful whistle piercing the din of the patients and orderlies alike. Sister Mary Eunice had grown accustomed to its shrill toot by now and did not pay too much attention toward the signalling for attention. With her back to Jude, Mary Eunice did not even glance over her shoulder but nodded to the nearby patients to listen to the Head of the institute.

"Listen up, one and all! I have an announcement to make..." Jude spoke up, "I trust you all to be on your best behavior now that our beloved, and trusted Monsignor Timothy Howard has returned to us, here at Briarcliff." she smiled, glancing around the patients, nodding and giving a short chuckle.

It was then Sister Mary Eunice was thankful for the lose, somewhat tent-like habit. As soon as Sister Jude had announced that the Monsignor was to be there, visiting once again, she had straightened, yet kept her back to her direct chain of command. Closing her eyes, Mary Eunice inhaled deeply and willed herself to glance over her shoulder. As she continued glancing past her peripheral, turning her head slightly over her right shoulder, she frowned. Jude and the Monsignor had left already? Satisfied, she turned back to the bookcase.

"Sister..." came the familiar voice before her.

The blonde gasped and stared wide eyed to him. She had not been so lucky. Jude had resigned back to her office, leaving the Monsignor to console with the familiar patients. He, of course had headed over to Sister Mary Eunice, finally bereft of his guilt. Tucking her hair back under her wimple, Mary Eunice blushed and averted her gaze to the tattered books and comics that lay in no particular order on the shelves between she and Timothy, "Father. You startled me..." she stated, her tone was sweet, melodic before she cleared her throat, "It's...so wonderful to have...you back with us." she nodded, stiffening for a moment as an unannounced bout of nausea swept over her fleetingly, before it was swept away just as swiftly.

"And, likewise, to see you back on your feet, Sister. Continuing God's great work." he nodded and smiled, it seemed forced yet sincere. He was still not quite sure of whether he could trust Sister Mary Eunice still. Though, his next act spoke otherwise; he tenderly reached for her hand, his scars were now heeled and he did not need bandages, "I must say, Sister...Mary Eunice...the Almighty Lord heard my prayers for you. For, your recovery was one in...record timing." He smiled now, more genuine, "Doctor Arden was very concerned, he made his views about a visitation rather clear to me."

Glancing between Timothy's hand upon hers and his face, Sister Mary Eunice paled slightly as she stared at him. Had Dr. Arden revealed her secret, about the infant she was nurturing within her? He had promised her that he would not discuss her pregnancy with the Monsignor. Pulling her hand free from Timothy's, Eunice swallowed and once again, averted her gaze to the books, "Excuse me, Father...I must continue my work..." she glanced to him briefly, her brows raised in a semi-plea for him to leave her.

"Very well, Sister..." the Monsignor responded, turning to leave her to her work. He stopped and returned back to his place before her, "But, you should know how...guilty I felt after the...after I was responsible for your extended stay in the Infirmary." He exhaled, shaking his head before he continued, "And to visit you, only to cut short our conversation. It is I who should be asking for forgiveness, not you, my daughter."

_My daughter._

Instantly, her mind whirled. Was this child she was carrying to be a son or a daughter? She felt faint, and had to grasp at the bookcase to steady herself. Sighing, Sister Mary Eunice smiled, "No, Monsignor, you did more than enough. I know how...difficult it must have been for you to even remain here, after everything that happened to you...but..." she bit her lip momentarily, "Please know, I forgave you, the moment I woke and saw you at my side."

Nodding once more, Timothy finally closed the conversation, "I will be joining Sister Jude and Doctor Arden for dinner this evening, please...join us." Timothy invited her before giving one last glance over her, finally turning away and leaving to speak with Sister Jude, ready to be informed of happenings in his absence.

* * *

Later that evening, Sister Mary Eunice has been granted an hour's earlier leave from her duties, and she found herself in her quarters, alone. She had politely declined the offer of sharing dinner with Arden, Sister Jude and the Monsignor, it would not have felt her place to be if she had joined them, drinking their fine Cognac and eating their quail and parsnips. Sister Jude understood though, she had been wonderful, and knew the lock-up was no situation for any expectant mother to find herself part of.

Sighing shakily, Sister Mary Eunice glanced around her room before she moved to her side-table, collecting the beaded rosary and her prayer book from the drawer. Setting the two on her blanket before she sat and removed her shoes and stockings. Standing, Sister Mary Eunice then turned away and gently removed her wimple before unclipping her hair. Eunice then proceeded to remove the woollen belt from around her waist before taking a moment. Slowly, she unclasped her habit and stepped out of the black material, folding it carefully and placing it at the foot of her bed, standing in just her simple underwear.

Standing in solitude in the middle of her quarters, Sister Mary Eunice dropped her gaze down on herself. Within just the few weeks that had passed since she had been cleared to resume her duties, she could see the changes and affects upon her body. Her abdomen was only slightly swollen, but it was noticeable. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror and she just stared, for the longest time. Neither embracing nor repulsed by the life growing with her.

After what had seemed an eternity, she tore her attention away from her reflection and to the white nightdress on her pillow. Mary Eunice donned the cotton garment, welcoming the chilled fabric as it passed over her skin, and enveloped her. She reached for the prayer book, opening it before she kneeled beside her bed, grasping at the rosary, and she began to do what she did every night. She prayed.

"Almighty Father...I know you can hear me..." her voice was shaky, a slight tremolo with every syllable she uttered, "Please, dear Lord. I pray for forgiveness..." she continued, ad libbing her thoughts into words to Him. After she had conveyed her views on her sins, Sister Mary Eunice began with her Hail Mary's, five before she even considering pulling back her counterpane, and settling for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note:_ **Just a little something I've come up. Although it was probably for the best that Sister Mary Eunice was killed in 'The Name Game' I still would have liked to have seen a litte more interaction between she and the Monsignor. Here is my take on what may have happened had he performed an exorcism upon her instead of tossing her from the third storey.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

The following morning, a gloom had set around Briarcliff, and thus affecting patients and staff alike. All except for one member of staff, Sister Mary Eunice. Each morning, she rose, washed and dressed before making her bed and making certain she was presentable enough to join rank with Sister Jude. This morning had been no different for her. Even as a douer looking Monsignor shuffled sleepily into the room, she did not flinch.

The morning meal consisted of oatmeal or porridge usually, and two slices of toast, made fresh at the bakery the evening before. As Timothy sat opposite her, at the other end of the table, she regarded him, giving a shy nod as he reached for yesterday's newspaper. The Monsignor returned her nod, giving a cautious smile to her, causing her to drop her gaze into the steaming bowl, before he sipped back the cocoa one of Eunice's fellow nuns placed before him.

"Another glorious day I see, here at Briarcliff..." he commented, not generally to Sister Mary Eunice nor the nun who had set his place at the table. Though the young blonde did casually glance over to him, swallowing as she saw how he carried himself, he exuded authority, Jude was right; this man belonged in Rome. Turning, he smiled to her, opening the conversation to her, "Wouldn't you agree, Sister Mary Eunice? The sun will soon cast its rays and the gloom will have cleared."

"Oh...o-of course, Monsignor." she nodded hastily, agreeing with him before once again averting her gaze to the steaming bowl of porridge. When she glanced back over to Timothy, he had lit his cigarette and was puffing away on it, exhaling those ominous clouds of smoke, and they lingered around the room, leaving the air stale and foul. She cleared her throat slightly before wiping her mouth on the napkin which she then placed over her mouth, furrowing her brows as she stood, "Excuse me, Father. I must start my days' work." she nodded, swiftly scurrying from the room.

* * *

Later that evening, Sister Mary Eunice decided to finally pay a visit to the Chapel at Briarcliff. She had not been there since before her sweet soul had been overruled by the Devil himself. Pushing open the door, cautiously, she stepped inside. Everything was exactly the way she had remembered it; the stained glass twinkling just so in the last light of the day, the candles burning and the musky aroma of the incense lingered. She had missed this place of solitude, of sanctuary from the day's demons that haunted her mind.

As the door swung closed behind her, Sister Mary Eunice became aware of the crucifix hanging above the pulpit and altar, His wide eyes staring down upon her form, was he judging her for staying away for so long? Mary Eunice hoped not. Casting her eyes away from Jesus' searing glare, to the candles standing daintily in rows like white soldiers, Eunice passed them by, heading toward the confessional booths, the curtain was drawn. Upon her first glance, she wondered if someone had forgotten to draw it back, but she saw shoes, well polished and kept.

Approaching the booth, she heard of no exchange from within, so she drew back the curtain, finding the booth as she thought; empty. Stepping inside, Mary Eunice sighed softly, drawing back the curtain before she sat on the chilled bench inside, taking out her beaded rosary. The blonde took a moment before she managed to speak up, "Forgive me, Father...I have committed some terrible sins since...it's been, a long time since my last confession..." she swallowed shakily, "I can't turn to anybody else."

"That is quite all right, my daughter...God does not judge on how long you have been absent, but by..."

His voice. Of course it would be he. The Monsignor. She shook her head, closing her eyes. Sister Mary Eunice had to get out. She had thought it would be a welcomed differentiation on her usual evening genuflection in her staff quarters, how terribly wrong she had been. Standing, Mary Eunice flung back the velvetine curtain and rushed out of the confessional. He was fast though.

"Sister! Sister Mary Eunice." Timothy had grabbed her, first at her wrist to stop her from leaving, he only wanted to talk. When he was sure she was not going to move, he moved his hands to her upper arms, holding her there in front of him, "Why must you continue to evade me, Sister? Is the pain from those wretched moments still not clear of your mind? I have returned to Briarcliff, and have tried to befriend you, after your forgiveness, yet you continue to avoid. Sister, are you angry with me? With our dear Lord...?"

Her hands had now snaked to his wrists, not really trying to peel away his hands from her, as she shook. Her head was bowed slightly, as her bottom lip quivered. When she tilted her head to look at Timothy, she sniffled, choking out a sob, "F-Father...p-please, please let me..." she trailed off instantaneously as the doors of the Chapel whooshed open.

Sister Jude's eyes flicked between the Monsignor and Sister Mary Eunice, seeing her nose somewhat raw, her eyes pained as she stood before Timothy, their hands upon each other. Mary Eunice was not touching his out of affection or friendship, as the Monsignor was to her. The older nun cleared her throat, "Sister Mary Eunice...Doctor Arden would like a word, he says he'll meet you in your quarters...it's urgent."

Timothy dropped his hands from Eunice's arms and watched as the young blonde hurried from the Chapel, she could not get out of the doors sooner. Jude, however, remained. His head was bowed slightly, but her rolled his eyes and glanced to her, his right hand from under a prominent brow, ready for the verbal beating she was about to lash out upon him.

Stepping closer to Timothy now, Jude sighed, taking in his expression, "What on Earth was that about, Timothy...?" she asked him.

"Sister Mary Eunice has..." he sighed, leaning forwards and resting his hands agains the backrest of the final pew, "She seems weary...evasive of me, Jude. I have reason to believe she's angry with me..." he glanced sideways to her, nodding slowly, "I am seeking counsel from you, dear friend. Can you tell me what it is that's bothering our dear Sister?"

Jude allowed her eyes to narrow before she crossed her arms over herself, "She's an impressionable girl...anything that happens has an impact upon her, some things she still doesn't understand. And with the events that...occurred...the affects those had upon her, Timothy..." Jude shook her head, "She's been developing, nurturing those affects. People process God's work in mysterious ways, Timothy. You should allow her more time..." she spoke up, pushing off the backrest and heading towards the doors to leave him alone, "She'll come to you, eventually..."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note:_ **Just a little something I've come up. Although it was probably for the best that Sister Mary Eunice was killed in 'The Name Game' I still would have liked to have seen a litte more interaction between she and the Monsignor. Here is my take on what may have happened had he performed an exorcism upon her instead of tossing her from the third storey.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

Months had passed at Briarcliff and it the summer was pretty much over for another year. The afternoons were still warm, but of an evening, the chill set in around the grounds and corridors. Sister Mary Eunice had grown tired of being cooped up in her quarters and since it was still dusky outside, she planned to take a stroll, just in front of the building. It had been too long since she had been outside, and she was beginning to feel like a caged bird.

As she pushed open the heavy doors of the asylum, nodding to security as she passed the guard post, Mary Eunice smiled, cradling the wicker basket in the crook of her elbow; she planned on picking some flowers, maybe pruning back the rose bushes. She was exhausted. Not just tired. She was emotionally exhausted, physically exhausted, especially since she'd been hiding her condition from the Monsignor for so long. It was draining, and the child had given her so many restless nights while it wriggled in her womb, keeping her awake.

Throughout her pregnancy, both Sister Jude and Dr. Arden had respected her wishes to not inform the Monsignor of the infant growing inside her, and Dr. Arden had been more than happy to assist her with medical checks. Her relationship with Jude had slowly began to reform, and she saw the older woman as a maternal figure to her once more. Now, she was within sight of the final hurdle; birth. Sister Mary Eunice was approximately five weeks from labor and she was not ready to become a mother. Jude had told her she didn't have the life experiences to guide her yet.

She strolled slowly with her basket to the roses, removing the pruning shears from the corner before she began. Snipping, clipping and placing each rose into the basket. They would make a fine token of thanks for Sister Jude, for guiding her through her difficult times, for forgetting and forgiving the difficulties they'd shared while Eunice had been possessed.

_Snip, snip, snip._

Mary Eunice swallowed, suddenly finding herself breathless, but she urged herself on, "Just a few more roses." she told herself, smiling to the buds before her. It all happened so fast; the shears hit the ground first, then she did. The heat had radiated through her body before she blacked out and collapsed next to her basket and shears.

It was a short time later when Dr. Arden came striding past, he had been seeing to his experiments out in the woods, the ones he had not shot. As he passed by the gardens, Arthur saw the familiar basket on the ground between the bushes, before he made out the black shape laying with it. Craning his neck, he realized it was his beloved Sister Mary Eunice. Rushing to her side, he dropped to his knees.

"Sister, Sister can you hear me?" he got no response so, again he attempted to wake the sleeping beauty, "Little Sister, can you hear me...?"

Awaking, it was the candlelight that first caught Mary Eunice's attention, it was flickering to her side before she felt the damp cloth being placed upon her forehead, and then hand on her cheek. Turning and taking in the room, which happened to be her own quarters, Sister Mary Eunice saw Sister Jude beside her on the bed, in her own nightdress, she nodded to the younger nun before she spoke gently, "Don't panic, Sister. You took a fall out in the yard, out front...Doctor Arden assures me everything is...fine..."

"I-I was..." Mary Eunice began, her breath was short, "I was out walking...cutting you s-some flowers, Sister..." she swallowed and frowned, "I don't understa..."

"Please rest, my child." Jude sighed, "You need your rest. Doctor Arden has strict instructions for you, I'll check on you again before morning rounds." she announced, standing from the bed, and wrapping her shawl tightly around her shoulders, "God bless, Mary Eunice."

"Goodnight, Sister Jude..." she responded breathlessly. Softly, Mary Eunice turned to Arden and cleared her throat a little, "Doctor, you must tell me, what happened outside?"

"It seems you had another fainting spell, Sister..." he checked her pulse, before moving his hands over her swollen abdomen, gently adding pressure and circulating his fingers, "Everything seems to be in order, however...but Sister..." he sighed, removing his spectacles now and leaning over her, "You are working yourself to exhaustion, you must rest. This child will be born in a number of weeks, and you are still on your feet for more than six hours per day." Arden shook his head disapprovingly before he then added, "I believe the only solution here, and Sister Jude approves, is to subject you to bedrest, at least until this child is born." he nodded, searching her eyes.

"But the inmates, the common room..." she tried but received a look from Arden. It was not a glare, but it was not an expression she favored. Nodding, Mary Eunice sighed and glanced to the blankets, "Yes, Doctor."

"If you will pardon me for being so forward, Sister..." Arden began, as he packed away his stethoscope and penlight into the small carry bag, "The Monsignor expressed his worry for your condition...I suggested that he was not wait as long to visit you this time. Goodnight, Sister..." he nodded before exiting her room, leaving her with her thoughts.

Thoughts of that night. As she sighed, allowing her eyes to fall upon her abdomen, she could envision the night playing out; she had cleaned Timothy's wounds -his hands and feet- and they had begun to discuss Leigh Emerson once again until he had tried to exorcise the demon from within her. His intentions had angered the Devil and she had thrown his feet across the room, pinning him to the twin bed before her body had straddled his. When Mary Eunice had felt the effects of what her body upon him, she had felt herself cringing within, feeling how fast he became hard beneath her, between her legs.

Frowning as she felt the baby beginning its nightly showcase of gymnastics, Mary Eunice sniffled as she circled her palm over herself, willing the child to stop moving, at least until she could have a head start with sleeping. Seeing her palm moving in that circular motion, she furrowed her brows and stopped, her mind drifting back to when she had slipped herself down on him, it had pained her body but the Devil made her continue, taking both their virtues at once. Her body had ground against him hard, her hips had moved against his until he had not been able to hold himself.

Seven, almost eight months of contant backache, nausea, still joints and countless other ailments had been accrued during the pregnancy. She had spent the weeks since the Monsignor had returned to Briarcliff hiding from him, camouflaging the evidence of their triste behind bookshelves, baskets, desks. And, evidently, she had come to befriend him. Sister Jude had been more than enough help to her, bringing her water, checking on her during the night. Dr. Arden was sure she ate a balanced diet and tried to restrict her working hours to the minimum.

It was as Sister Mary Eunice returned from the opposite side of her room, after pouring herself a glass of water did her door open. With her back to it as she shuffled back to the bed, ready to set the water down and reach for her prayer book and rosary, did she hear the voice, "Sister...Jude told me you had a fainting spell, Sister." The Monsignor. He was there.

Sighing, the blonde set down the glass and prepared herself for what was to come. She turned herself to face him, stepping agonizingly slowly before she was looking to him, straight on, her eyes filled with guilt. She saw his small smile when she greeted him, before he dropped his gaze, eyebrows shooting up into his hairline. She stood speechless, moving her mouth to offer any kind words as he processed what he saw.

Timothy, stood like a soldier in the doorway before he swallowed, and cleared his throat. Mary Eunice thought he was about to leave, but instead, he surprised her. He stepped further into the room, and closed the door behind himself, standing with his hands clasped behind his back, obviously waiting for an explanation, though he did not need one.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note:_ **Just a little something I've come up. Although it was probably for the best that Sister Mary Eunice was killed in 'The Name Game' I still would have liked to have seen a litte more interaction between she and the Monsignor. Here is my take on what may have happened had he performed an exorcism upon her instead of tossing her from the third storey.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

Standing there, both of them silent, regarding one another. Mary Eunice was not ashamed of the life growing inside of her, but full of shame she had not told Timothy sooner, surely though after taking one look at her, he had it all figured out. Timothy on the other hand had questions, many, many questions to ask her. They didn't gaze at each other, nor did they lock their eyes on one another. They glanced between each other, when their eyes did meet, they averted them.

Timothy stepped closer to Sister Mary Eunice, stopping just a few paces from her, as he did not want to invade her space, it was her personal quarters after all. Looking over her, particularly over her swollen abdomen, he furrowed his brows, trying to understand that there was a life growing inside this Sister, this Bride of God everyone had once cherished as pure. He sighed gently, preparing himself for the round of quick-fire questioning he was ready to pummel the sweet nun with. Shaking his head, Timothy swallowed before he stared at Eunice, "Sister, why did you not allow me to know of your current condition?" he began slowly sounding almost compassionate, but only preparing for the build-up.

She blinked and cleared her throat, "Forgive me, Monsignor...I didn't want to distract you from your work with the Church, and from God's good work." she nodded slowly, offering a hopeful smile to him before she glanced to the ground between them, feeling uneasy. She didn't know if it was in his presence or due to the affects of the earlier occurrences in the day.

"God's work...yes." Timothy scoffed slightly before he shook his head, turning away slightly from Sister Mary Eunice. The Monsignor was at the end of his tether, he was about to blow. He had thought he'd be able to hold out longer, but something about Sister Mary Eunice angered him; how sweet and simple and pure she was. He swallowed before he inhaled sharply, "And Sister Jude...my friend, the woman I could seek counsel and friendship from, betrayed. Jude has betrayed me!" he hissed now, causing Mary Eunice to flinch at his sudden outburst, "She had hidden this from me, deceived me and lied to me...whatever vision she and I shared is now broken."

"I-I'm sorry, Monsignor..." Mary Eunice tried, her hand instinctively covering her abdomen.

Yet, Timothy continued, raging about Jude and Arden. How both had cheated him, deceived him, lied to him, all to protect Sister Mary Eunice. It was only when he heard the sob from behind him, did Monsignor Timothy Howard turn to face the blonde. His face still beetroot from his rage, he frowned, seeing her tears spilling over her lashes.

"I'm sorry, Monsignor, I-I..." she felt her breath catching in her throat as she tried to form a coherent sentence, "I just wanted you to succeed...y-you're so close to becoming Cardinal, and..." through the blur of her tears, she saw the Monsignor take a few steps towards her, closing the space between them. She just sobbed harder, her whole body wracking with guilt, with each shaky breath she withdrew. Glancing up at him, she noted Timothy's somewhat pained expression and she continued, "I-it was all my fault...I was so weak!" she shook her head, berating herself, "So weak, weak enough to allow the Devil inside..."

As soon as Timothy heard Sister Mary Eunice mention the Devil, he flew into another rage, "The Devil!" his hands shot up above his head, his hands balled into fists as he shook them, "The Devil...Sister, this child will be born out of wedlock, you do...realize this?" he questioned, not even bothering to look at her nor give her enough time to respond, "Out of wedlock, a child born to two children of the Church...do you know what will happen if the press find out about this debacle? I will be ruined. And, all you wanted was for me to succeed, Sister!"Timothy hissed once again.

It was at that moment, Timothy heard the short whimper from over his shoulder. He was breathing hard now, as he turned and saw Sister Mary Eunice standing uncomfortably, blinking at him rapidly. Timothy furrowed his brows, shaking his head slightly as he looked to the blonde, who had calmed somewhat, but now had adopted a panicked expression. As she moved her feet, he understood why the panicked expression that donned her face. A puddle. The sac had seeped and trickled now to the floor, in which she stood, squelching.

Nothing had prepared Sister Mary Eunice for that moment. She had felt the ping, like an elastic band snapping inside of her, before she felt the gush of the amniotic sac. Dr. Arden had told her not to panic when it eventually happened, it was normal and everything was fine. But, she did not feel fine, she did not feel normal. Sister Mary Eunice was in a state of panic. As she felt the warm, gloopy liquid creeping underfoot, she whimpered, causing the Monsignor to turn and finally realize this was it. This baby was coming.

Taking in the scene before him, Timothy held out his hands, "Wh-what's happening...?" he asked the obvious question, even though he knew all too well.

"Please Father, you must being Dr. Arden here..." she told him calmly, she was certain just by the expression he wore that he was about to pass out.

"Is there nothing I can do, Sister?" he panicked, this was not a situation he wanted to find himself in.

"Just bring Dr. Arden, please Monsignor. The baby...this child is wanting to be born." she nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note:_ **Just a little something I've come up. Although it was probably for the best that Sister Mary Eunice was killed in 'The Name Game' I still would have liked to have seen a litte more interaction between she and the Monsignor. Here is my take on what may have happened had he performed an exorcism upon her instead of tossing her from the third storey.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

She had been rushed to the Infirmary, Dr. Arden was better equipped to deliver her baby there. Sister Mary Eunice lay back against the voluminous mountain of pillows behind her, her legs bent at the knees, without the stirrups it was the best that could be done. Arden had told the Monsignor to wait outside, while he and Jude, along with another nurse helped to deliver Sister Mary Eunice's baby. As the blonde felt the contractions beginning to intensify, she knew it was almost time.

"She's beginning to crown, Sister...towels, make sure they're warm." Arden told the nurse who had been allocated to the job. He watched as she scooted away to collect a bundle of towels for the delivery. While she was gone, Arden glanced to Jude and gave a nod, "It is time, Sister." Arden commented, stating what they had both been thinking until Mary Eunice allowed a gasp to pierce their conversation as another contraction coursed through her body.

"It's going to be all right, Sister..." Jude began, pushing her blonde hair back from her face as she looked down upon her. Sister Mary Eunice looked like a frightened child, afraid of being alone, lost and away from her parents. She could see the tears in the young nun's eyes, more than likely from the contractions she was feeling. Jude stroked her thumb over Eunice's forehead, smiling down to her assuringly, "Now you concentrate on that baby, Sister Mary Eunice. You make sure that child comes out healthy."

"Y-yes, Sister Jude." she responded, nodding hastily as she prepared herself for the next contraction. Another few washed over her, pummelling her strength as she tried her best to fight them, to at least prevent some of the pain. It was when Dr. Arden suggested it was time for Mary Eunice to begin pushing that she glanced down as best she could to him, "J-ju-just like that, Doctor?"

"Of course, Sister. We cannot keep this child waiting." Arden gave her a soft smile before averting his focus between her legs. He ground his teeth together slightly, causing his jaw to jut out, it obviousness showing due to his baldness, "I need you to push now, little Sister. One big push for now...Sister Jude, please see what is taking Sister Catherine so long with those towels."

After she'd glared at the Dr. for suggesting she rush off to do the menial work, she nodded and obliged. Jude paced from the bed, glancing over her shoulder to Eunice as she left, seeing the fear instilled in the poor child's eyes. As she reached the door, and Mary Eunice cried out through the searing pain, Jude turned and came face-to-face with the Monsignor, carrying the bundle of towels, "Timothy! Timothy, you can't go in there...!" Jude called after him as he flew by her, Sister Catherine in hot pursuit after him.

Timothy stopped just short of the bed, just staring ahead at Sister Mary Eunice before he briefly tore his eyes away when Sister Catherine grabbed the towels from him, and placed them beside Arden, spreading one between Eunice's legs, ready for the child. The Monsignor just stood, shaking his head, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion; Sister Catherine glaring at him, Arden glancing up at him before turning his attention back to Sister Mary Eunice, Sister Jude appearing at his side as her hand touched his shoulder, and finally Sister Mary Eunice arching her neck to allow a wail to erupt, bringing his back into reality.

"Timothy, you can't be in here..." Jude told him, "Sister Mary Eu-"

"Sister Jude!" Timothy began, inhaling slightly, before he turned to her, "You know as well as I do why I'm here..." he looked into her eyes, raising his brow.

They regarded each other for a moment, but before either of them spoke up, Sister Mary Eunice spoke, "This child..." she began, a strange serenity about her as she spoke, "This child is not one of the Devil reincarnate, I can assure you all..." she nodded, smiling down to her abdomen before she frowned.

"How can you...tell, Sister?" Timothy turned to her, stepping closer to her.

"Because..." she swallowed, gazing up into his face, "You and I were only pure, Monsignor."

"Sister, push!" Arden encouraged her, he had given her a few moments to rest, but the child was begin to stress and needed to be birthed, "Sister, you need to push, several times." Dr. Arden glanced to Sister Catherine who was busying around behind him, after this delivery, she had neither use nor ornament and could easily be disposed of, but for now, she had to do, "Sister Catherine, towels. No, lay them out properly, this is not a wet weekend in August."

Glancing over the scene, Timothy found himself uncomfortable and turned away slightly, until Arden's tone took him by surprise and Jude rushed past him, basically flinging Sister Catherine out of her way. He watched as the pristine white towel seeped with the scarlet, turning it into a bloody mess. He panicked and looked to Sister Mary Eunice's face, noting how panicked she looked. Timothy did the only thing he thought to do; he took her hand, his other stroked over her forehead as he nodded down to her, "You'll be all right, Sister...God won't take you now, not when you have a new lease of work to continue..."

Sister Mary Eunice continued to bleed out for at least another ten seconds until Arden was able to deliver the baby and locate what the problem had been. Once the child had been checked and cleaned off, and Arden had finally managed to deliver the placenta also; the source of the bleeding, the baby was handed to Mary Eunice via Sister Jude who smiled to her as she placed the tiny bundled infant into her arms, "A baby girl, Sister."

Arden finally stood from his position between Mary Eunice's legs and after removing his gloves, lab coat and glasses, he did something he hardly ever did. He smiled at the scene before him; Mary Eunice, his precious 'Little Sister' now holding the tiny life he had helped deliver into the world. Gently, he cleared his throat as he watched Mary Eunice offering her pinkie for the baby to suckle on for the time being, "Sister, I managed to stop the bleeding, however you may feel somewhat nauseas for a few hours still. I will be back to check on you later..." he leaned forward slightly to catch a glimpse of the child, the same button nose as Mary Eunice.

Mary Eunice nodded softly as she cradled the baby to her, not entirely sure on what she should do with her before she looked up at Arden, "Doctor Arden...? Should...should I try to nurse her...?" she asked him reluctantly, slightly shyly, "I-I'm not entirely sure what I should do..." she announced, earning an eye roll from Sister Catherine, who also shook her head.

"I can stay with her, Doctor Arden...I know how to care for a newborn." Sister Jude nodded, smiling to Sister Mary Eunice.

"No, Sister Jude, it's been a long night for all of us...it would be best we have the nurses help our Sister with the infant." Arden responded.

Sister Jude gave and nod and sighed. He was right of course, but she wouldn't dare admit it. Instead, Jude turned to Sister Catherine and sternly spoke to her, "Sister Catherine, you will be responsible for organizing a shift pattern between yourself, Sister Bridget, Sister Donna and Sister Patricia. You four will help Sister Mary Eunice with her baby, you understand?"

"Of course, Sister Jude." Catherine responded and nodded before she gestured to the Monsignor who was still present at Eunice's side.

Sister Jude raised her brows gently and tilted her head, catching Timothy's gaze, "Monsignor...?"

"If it's all the same to you, Sister Jude, I would...very much like to stay here a while." he nodded softly, "I would like to talk to Sister Mary Eunice about something." Timothy announced and bowed his head, before turning his attention back to the newborn and mother.

Shaking her head in confusion, Jude nodded, "Very well, Timothy. But don't keep her up talking all night...she needs rest."

"I gather that, Sister. God bless." he muttered over his shoulder, watching as Jude and Arden exited the Infirmary, and Sister Catherine headed for the nurses post at the opposite end of the hall. Timothy turned back to face Mary Eunice who was already beginning to become heavy lidded, "Sister..." he urged her to stay awake, "Sister...about this child...the press will have a field day..."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note:_ **Just a little something I've come up. Although it was probably for the best that Sister Mary Eunice was killed in 'The Name Game' I still would have liked to have seen a litte more interaction between she and the Monsignor. Here is my take on what may have happened had he performed an exorcism upon her instead of tossing her from the third storey.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

Sister Mary Eunice had decidedly been beginning to grasp how things worked with newborn babies; she had been uneasy when holding the baby girl, and nursing her, but after some instruction, she had picked it up. The Monsignor had been talking with her closely, about his future, her future, the child's future, and had learned that Mary Eunice had given their illegitimate daughter a name.

"Would you like to know her name, Monsignor?" Sister Mary Eunice beamed up at him gently, receiving a nod, "Magdalene - cleansed of evil and sin. Although she came from something so...she came from sin and from the evil that resided in me...she was made...She cleansed the evil from me, Father. She's a true gift."

That is why when Mother Claudia arrived at the Infirmary with her team, it came as such a surprise to both Sister Mary Eunice and to Monsignor Howard. As she entered the room, she swept her gaze along the hall, before meeting the attention of the new mother with child. She was suckling, Mary Eunice had finally been able to coax the newborn into nursing. Timothy was beside her, his attention focused upon the wall opposite the foot of the bed as he spoke to the young Sister, not making any contact with her face or form.

"Sister..." Mother Claudia began, "Monsignor..." she gave both a curt nod, regarding the Monsignor only briefly before giving the blonde her full focus, "I have been informed that this child would be better supported at St. Ursula's Home...for...Lost Children."

In unison, Timothy and Mary Eunice glanced up at Mother Claudia, it was Timothy who spoke up first, "Excuse me, Mother...Claudia." Monsignor widened his eyes, "What is the meaning of this visit? Surely Sister Jude did not call for you."

"No, no of course not, Monsignor. It was one of the Sisters here..." Claudia responded before she stepped forwards, craning her neck slightly to glimpse at the infant, whom Sister Mary Eunice seemed to cling onto protectively now, "I was informed that Sister Mary Eunice had given birth, this is no place to raise a child, you have your duties to our Lord, Sister."

"Mother Claudia, if I may...perhaps this is my duty to God now...to raise this child." Sister Eunice began, staring down to the infant cradled in her arms.

"This child! This child was born out of wedlock, and as a result of broken vows. This child would fare better being raised by the State." Mother Claudia could feel her anger increasing, "It's an outrage! Sister you betrayed your God for a mere moment or two of worldly pleasure, and at what cost? Sister Jude had been right about that thing...that had taken over you. Tell me, Sister...did it hurt bringing the Devil into the world?"

"That is enough, Reverend Mother!" Timothy stood now, completed disgusted in the manner Mother Claudia was treating Mary Eunice, "Sister Mary Eunice has been through enough these past weeks, she nor her child deserve to be treated this way." Timothy was glaring now.

Mother Claudia surrendered somewhat, stepping back from the scene, "I expect the child ready to be taken to St. Ursula's in four days, by Friday. Be sure you say your goodbyes, Monsignor."

Turning back to Sister Mary Eunice and the child, he was breathing heavier than before. Timothy swallowed, shaking his head in complete disbelief with Mother Claudia's blatant disregard for the young nun's feelings or wishes. He was looking at them now, Mary Eunice still nursing the child, and he could see how scared the young blonde was of having her child removed from her, and raised by the State. Yes, he wanted nothing more than to be appointed Cardinal and not have any responsibilities to worry about, but he couldn't allow the State to force Mary Eunice to give up her child. Their child. He did not want that infant straying too far from where he couldn't see her, at his own free will.

"Sister, I will do everything in my power, to my...highest ability...for you to be able to raise...your child." Timothy nodded to her, smiling assuringly, even though it was within his own agenda to be a father when it suited him. Sitting back in the chair beside the bed, the Monsignor glanced along the hall of the Infirmary and sighed, catching a glance of Sister Catherine, who was smirking, "It was her..." he muttered, moving his hand over his mouth and shaking his head.

"It was who, Monsignor?"

Turning to Eunice, he leaned in slightly, "Sister Catherine...she was smirking. I am certain she was the one who called Mother Claudia."

"You can't let them take this baby, Father. Please don't allow it to happen."

Reaching for her hand, Timothy covered it with his own, "I will do my best, Sister." he told her, stroking her skin with his thumb.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's Note:_ **Just a little something I've come up. Although it was probably for the best that Sister Mary Eunice was killed in 'The Name Game' I still would have liked to have seen a litte more interaction between she and the Monsignor. Here is my take on what may have happened had he performed an exorcism upon her instead of tossing her from the third storey.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

Sister Mary Eunice was still not cleared to work. It had been almost two months now since she had given birth to her daughter, Magdalene and Sister Jude had caught wind of Mother Claudia's intentions to take away Mary Eunice's child, but had prevented the young nun from losing the baby to the care of the state. As she sat in her quarters, cradling baby Magdalene, Mary Eunice glanced up when she heard the doorknob twisting, and finally the door swung open. It was Timothy.

"I told Sister Jude I would come speak with you..." he muttered, turning back to close the door over before glancing back to Sister Mary Eunice, peering over at the baby in her arms. Once he was certain that Carl had left them, he opened his arms to receive the child, like he had done so every other time he had paid visit to Mary Eunice and Magdalene. Smiling down to the infant, he glanced up to the young nun, "This child looks a lot like her mother..." he commented gently before he continued, "She truly is a gift, Sister."

"She really is, Father." Sister Mary Eunice blushed gently, before she smiled and nodded, hugging herself, "Does Sister Jude know you come here to...cradle her like that...?" she dared to ask, her tone was soft, almost child-like as she raised her brows and gazed at him.

"Speaking of...Sister Jude." Timothy cleared his throat and shifted slightly reaching toward the young nun to place the infant back into her arms, "Jude and I have been talking, of your future here, Sister."

"About what, Monsignor...?"

"We discussed what points Mother Claudia made when she first visited, regarding the State taking the child." Timothy smoothed over his trousers, "There may have been some truth in what the Reverend Mother said to you. That this asylum is no place to bring up a child. Now, I don't want you to worry, Sister...we're not proposing the State take your child."

Bowing her head, Mary Eunice focused on the baby, now drifting into slumber with Timothy's melodic voice, "Then what, Father?" she murmured.

"It was suggested that you leave Briarcliff."

"Leave Briarcliff?" Sister Mary Eunice looked to the Monsignor, open mouthed, and almost as wide eyed, "I can't leave Briarcliff. Briarcliff is my home..."

"We will find you a new home. For you and for Magdalene, both of you." Timothy assured her, as her reached now to place his hand on her knee, "I assure you Sister that no harm will come to you or to the baby." Timothy nodded, his smile genuine and caring, "It was also suggested that...you are to...leave the Church. You have a child now...you can still continue God's great work, as you said, in other means."

"But where would I live, Monsignor?" she raised her brows.

"You don't need to worry yourself about that, Sister. I have it all under control. A car will collect you tomorrow and take you to your new home. It's not too far from here, and within a reasonable distance from the town center." Timothy told her, "Everything will be in working order for you when you arrive. You don't need to get yourself worked up about anything."

"But leaving the Church...?" Sister Mary Eunice sighed, "I've grown up with the Church...I gave my years to God."

"And he is very grateful for them, and you can continue giving yourself to him, Sister. You must renounce your vows, however."

Dejectedly, she nodded. There was truth in what the Monsignor was suggesting. She had to renounce her vows, leave the Church and leave Briarcliff, after all, a mental institution was no place for a baby to be raised, no matter how sheltered she was from the patients. Glancing from the child to Timothy, she could see there was something else bothering him, "I understand, Father...but, is there something else?"

Clearing his throat, he turned his focus to Sister Mary Eunice, "I will be running for Cardinal, of New York...it seems to be in my favor."

"Your vision, your dreams, Monsignor. They're unfolding." Mary Eunice nodded and smiled to him, "It shan't be long until you're flying to Rome."

"Sister..." he lowered his tone, his hand moving from her knee to her hand now, wrapping his fingers around hers, "I would very much like to offer you support. Being a man of charity and goodwill, I know how hard this transition will be for you...I, uh-" he sighed, shaking his head, "Nobody must know I will offer you support for the child."

"Father, I couldn't possibly..."

"You must, Sister. It's the least I can do." Timothy nodded, and smiled as he saw the young blonde agree and nod also.

* * *

Smiling gently as she tied the strings into a bow at Magdalene's back, Mary Eunice lifted her daughter onto the step so the child could reach the counter. It was when Mary Eunice noted her daughter couldn't actually reach the bowl to mix the cake batter that she chortled to herself and scooped the girl up and onto the kitchen counter, smoothing the minute apron over her daughter's dress.

This was their monthly lazy Sunday, the last Sunday of each month. After Church, Mary Eunice and Magdalene would stop by the supermarket to pick up ingredients for the cake or cupcakes Magdalene had chosen the evening before for them to bake once home from Mass. They would purchase their eggs, flour, milk before driving to the Mom and Pop diner for a late breakfast; Magdalene always insisted on ordering the largest ice cream sundaes the diner would serve, then on home to begin their bake-a-thon.

The two had just measured out the ingredients and Magdalene was ready to begin mixing everything in the mixing bowl, Mary Eunice kept chuckling at her daughter; whenever she thought her mother wasn't looking, she would sneak a chocolate chip. It was when Magdalene was pouring the chips into the bowl, the doorbell chimed. Looking to her daughter, Mary Eunice smiled and leaned in, "Okay, don't touch anything yet, dear. Okay?" before she rounded the counter, as the doorbell chimed again, "Coming, coming!"

Glancing back at Magdalene as she turned the doorknob and swung open the door, Mary eunice chuckled before she turned back to the open door. The blonde allowed her mouth to drop open as she stared back into the face of the person she had least suspected to see again.

"Good afternoon, Mary."

"Timothy...wh-what are you doing here?" she questioned, pulling the door to behind her, as she stepped out a little, "I-I don't understand."

"I thought it was time. I've already missed a large portion of Magdalene's life."

"Yes, over a year now..." Mary Eunice frowned and shook her head slightly, "That still doesn't explain why you're here, on my porch. I thought you were appointed Cardinal, of New York...?"

"I was, and for a short time I...that's why I was unable to visit you and Magdalene." Timothy furrowed his brows slightly, "It was when I..." he trailed off, shaking his head, seemingly in shame and a spark of remorse.

"Timothy, what is it?" she questioned, running her hands over her apron.

"I found myself in the bath this morning. I had a blade poised over my wrist..." he swallowed, turning away and looking out over the front yard, "It was then I thought of Magdalene, and you. And, I couldn't bring myself to do it..."

Her eyes widened and she swallowed, leaning against the doorframe, she turned her face slightly to check Magdalene was behaving before she glanced back to Timothy, "Why were you going to...do it?" she questioned him lightly, afraid of what the answer might be.

"I didn't think I deserved to be Cardinal...I cast you out of Briarcliff, of the Church without even asking you first. And, I failed to bring you support when you needed it most..." he glanced back to her, his eyes narrowed painfully. He was truly sorry for what had happened, "And when Jude passed away...I couldn't bring myself to visit. To...pay my respects to a dear friend."

Frowning gently, Mary nodded and sighed. She took a moment before she reached for his hand, taking it in both of hers, she gazed at him, "You're here now...I know God will forgive you, Timothy. I know I do..." Mary smiled to him gently, "We're...about to bake muffins...I'm sure Magdalene would appreciate someone else to boss around..."

"I should see her..." Timothy nodded before he smiled to Mary and followed her inside.


End file.
